


The Good Side

by catchingthieves



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Band Fic, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Musician Peter Parker, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingthieves/pseuds/catchingthieves
Summary: After a disastrous break up with his fiance, Peter finally decides it's time to leave everything behind. The only thing is, he doesn't know where to start and there are too many bumps in the road.Yes, that is a Troye Sivan reference. I got bored and was listening to it when this fic was born.Irregular updates.





	The Good Side

Peter scuffed his shoes on the hardwood, unwilling to meet Harry’s eye. He supposed it was too good to be true, after all. Harry was bound to find out what happened to his dad at some point, and that would be the end of them. He just wished it hadn’t been so soon. They were getting married in the spring. Now, that seemed like nothing but a distant dream. A fairy tale. He was certain they would never recover from this; how could they? This wasn’t  _ which side of the bed do you want _ . This wasn’t  _ it’s your turn to wash the dishes _ . Peter had  _ killed _ Harry’s father. Accident or not, Norman Osborn was dead because Peter Parker was driving that day. A car swerved into the side Norman had been on, and Peter was behind the wheel. There was no coming back from that. 

“Pete… why?” He could hear from the way Harry’s voice shook, he was crying. Whether it was rage or betrayal, Peter couldn’t tell. All Peter could think about was how badly he had messed up. Harry would never forgive him for what had happened to his father, even if he was a terrible one. Whether or not Norman was a good father didn’t matter now that he was gone, and Harry knew why. 

Harry had been his best friend… His fiance. And now, he doubted they would ever talk again. “It was an accident.” The words fell flat. They weren’t enough… God, they weren’t enough. He could tell they meant nothing to Harry, and he couldn’t blame him. No apology would ever fix the rift he’d torn between them. Deep down, he understood the crash was an accident and wasn’t his fault, in the end. But at the moment, nothing could remedy what he had done. 

All that mattered was that Peter was behind the wheel. It didn’t matter that Norman had been out to get Peter since he found out he and Harry were together. It didn’t matter that the other driver had been intoxicated. It didn’t matter Peter had signed with a record company competing with Oscorp. All that mattered was that Peter had never taken the blame for what happened, and he’d never told Harry the exact details. It only mattered it was all coming out, now. He should have known Harry would piece together the fragments of information. 

“He’s dead because of you. You- you killed him.” Peter looked up at Harry, trying to keep his expression neutral, heart all but bursting in his ears. He wasn’t sure what to say. Accident or not, that didn’t matter to Harry in the slightest. Harry was looking for someone to blame for what happened, and Peter was right there in front of him. 

“I’m sorry…” He almost choked on his words. 

Harry just kept his gaze down, not acknowledging the apology. He wore the same expression he wore when he was overcomplicating things in his head, his lips pursed and brow furrowed. The silence seemed to stretch over hours and hours, though it was only seconds, and anxiety only grew in Peter’s chest. Finally, he spoke, “Were you on heroin when it happened?” Peter had been trying to kick the habit since they’d gotten together, and when he finally succeeded, Harry had proposed. The fact that Harry genuinely thought… 

“What? God- no. You know I’ve been clean for almost a year… I was completely sober…” The look on Harry’s face said enough: he didn’t believe that. Peter looked down again, anxiously twisting the ring on his finger before slowly removing it, “You deserve better… I’m sorry…” 

The unbearable silence fell once more before Harry broke it with an almost equally dull, “What?”

Peter almost mechanically set the ring in Harry’s hand, heart screaming at him to stop what he was doing, “There’s enough scandal around your family to begin with… You know how the press already talks about your dad and you. Marrying a former heroin addict won’t help your case. Hell, marrying a musician who signed with a competing company wouldn’t help your case. You deserve someone who’ll treat you right and put you before everything. Play homemaker. Someone who won’t ruin your reputation. I only bring chaos to your life.” He slowly stood. 

“You know that isn’t the problem at hand. You know that isn’t why we’re having this conversation.” Harry stood with him, all but slamming his hands on the table. He understood now that Harry’s tears had been out of rage more than anything else. He feared hatred was present, too. 

He let out a shaken sigh, “I know. But I also know I’m no good for you. I’m letting you go.” Wherever he went, bad luck followed. 

Harry just shook his head, “I hate you. You know that?” 

It didn’t stop Peter. He pushed in his chair, going to pack a bag for now. Harry watched him, not making any moves to stop him. He understood well enough why and couldn’t blame his fiance-- ex fiance. He packed some clothes in a suitcase along with his wallet and phone. He grabbed his guitar on the way out, looking back one last time before finally leaving. He bit the inside of is cheek when he heard the almost agonized cry Harry let out as he headed down the stairs. He knew it would be best for both of them if he just left. So… he did. 


End file.
